Brooklet Hill
|translated_name=Brooklet Hill |location=West of |mapdesc=The best fishing spot in the Alola region. Its series of cascading waterfalls make it look like a terrace field. |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} Brooklet Hill (Japanese: せせらぎの Brooklet Hill) is a location on Akala Island in Alola, located west of . It is the location of Lana's trial. Trial Pokémon Sun and Moon The trial begins as soon as the player walks through the trial gates (which are located immediately before the Totem's Den); however, the player can leave at any time with no impact on the trial, since the trial only includes the battle with the Totem Pokémon. In this trial, the player must investigate the mysterious rippling water in the middle of the Totem's Den and defeat the Totem Pokémon. In the battle with , it will call on its first turn, and call if its HP is below half (if the ally Wishiwashi has been defeated). If its HP drops below approximately 2/3 before it has a chance to call an ally, it will call Alomomola first, then call Wishiwashi at the first opportunity after Alomomola has fainted. Once an ally is defeated, Totem Wishiwashi cannot call it again. After defeating the Totem Pokémon, the game cuts to Lana and the player talking on the shore. Lana gives the player a Waterium Z as a reward, as well as the Fishing Rod and ten s. After completing the trial, wild Pokémon will appear in the Totem's Den. Trial Pokémon Totem's Den Unlike normal Wishiwashi, Totem Wishiwashi begins battle already in School Form. However, like normal Wishiwashi, if its HP drops below 25%, it will revert to Solo Form. The battle begins with rain in effect. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon The trial begins as soon as the player walks through the trial gates (which are located west of the first lake); however, the player can leave at any time with no impact on the trial. In this trial, Lana requests that the player drive the in Brooklet Hill's pools downstream in order to draw out the Totem Pokémon. The first lake is not part of the trial site. In both lakes within the trial site, each contains two water splashes, one containing a and the other containing a ; to progress the trial, the player only needs to defeat the Wishiwashi (the Dewpider's water splashes disappear once the player completes the trial if they have not been defeated). Lana will not allow the player to proceed further south until they have defeated the Wishiwashi. Once the player sends both Wishiwashi downstream, it will start raining in all of Brooklet Hill, causing it to rain in all battles conducted there until the trial is complete. Unlike other non-Totem SOS Battles, the initially encountered trial Pokémon in the third lake will successfully call for help every turn as long as it does not already have an ally, even if it has a status condition; the Pokémon called as allies will not themselves call for help. The Pokémon encountered in the second lake do not call for help. When the player enters the Totem's Den, they will see a small water splash in the center of the den, which Lana tells them is the Totem Pokémon. When initiating the battle with the Totem Pokémon, the overworld rain gets stronger throughout the whole area (although the regular rain condition still occurs in battle), remaining in effect until the player defeats the Totem Pokémon even if the player loses to it. In the battle with , it will call on its first turn, and call if its HP is below half (if the ally Dewpider has been defeated). If its HP drops below approximately 2/3 before it has a chance to call an ally, it will call Masquerain first, then call Dewpider at the first opportunity after Masquerain has fainted. Once an ally is defeated, Totem Araquanid cannot call it again. After defeating the Totem Pokémon, the game cuts to Lana and the player talking on the shore. Lana gives the player a Waterium Z as a reward, as well as the Fishing Rod and ten s. After completing the trial, wild Pokémon will appear in the Brooklet Hill trial site and Totem's Den. Trial Pokémon Brooklet Hill proper Totem's Den Items Brooklet Hill proper }} }} Totem's Den ×10}} Fishing Sometimes when fishing, an item will be reeled in instead of a Pokémon. }} Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Brooklet Hill proper }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |type1=Water|type2=Fairy|alliesna=N/A}} Totem's Den Prior to completing the trial, wild Pokémon do not appear in Totem's Den (except trial Pokémon). }} }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Brooklet Hill proper Prior to completing the trial, wild Pokémon do not appear in the trial site (except trial Pokémon). }} }} }} }} }} |type1=Water|type2=Ground|alliesna=N/A}} Totem's Den Prior to completing the trial, wild Pokémon do not appear in Totem's Den (except trial Pokémon). }} }} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Brooklet Hill proper 150px|Fisherman|Hal|544 Requires Lapras Paddle or Sharpdeo Jet|1|072|Tentacool|♂|17|None|36=ハルオ|37=Haruo}} 150px|Fisherman|Ernest|544|2|339|Barboach|♂|16|None|118|Goldeen|♂|17|None|36=オキト|37=Okito}} 150px|Backpacker|Mikiko|408|1|661|Fletchling|♀|17|None|36=ミチコ|37=Michiko}} 150px|Fisherman|Herbert|544|1|060|Poliwag|♂|17|None|36=シュウヘイ|37=Shūhei}} 150px|Fisherman|Carl|544 Requires Lapras Paddle or Sharpdeo Jet|2|129|Magikarp|♂|16|None|129|Magikarp|♂|17|None|36=ケイジ|37=Keiji}} ;After Olivia's grand trial After passing Olivia's grand trial, Lana will take the player here to battle them after the they've defeated her sisters in Konikoni City. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSLana.png |size=150px |prize= 3,240 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=SM |location=Brooklet Hill |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Brooklet Hill proper 150px|Fisherman|Hal|512 Requires Lapras Paddle or Sharpdeo Jet|1|072|Tentacool|♂|16|None|36=ハルオ|37=Haruo}} 150px|Fisherman|Ernest|512|2|339|Barboach|♂|16|None|118|Goldeen|♂|16|None|36=オキト|37=Okito}} 150px|Backpacker|Mikiko|384|1|661|Fletchling|♀|16|None|36=ミチコ|37=Michiko}} 150px|Fisherman|Herbert|512|1|060|Poliwag|♂|16|None|36=シュウヘイ|37=Shūhei}} 150px|Fisherman|Carl|512 Requires Lapras Paddle or Sharpdeo Jet|3|129|Magikarp|♂|16|None|129|Magikarp|♂|16|None|129|Magikarp|♂|16|None|36=ケイジ|37=Keiji}} 150px|Veteran|Johnny|1,672 During rain|3|278|Wingull|♂|19|Damp Rock|458|Mantyke|♂|19|Damp Rock|339|Barboach|♂|19|Damp Rock|36=ジョニー|37=Johnny}} Post-game After becoming , Lana will take the player here to battle them after the they've defeated her sisters in Konikoni City. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSLana USUM.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=USUM |location=Brooklet Hill |pokemon=3}} | | | In the anime Brooklet Hill appeared in Big Sky, Small Fry! as the main setting of the episode. At the beginning of the episode, was seen fishing there in search for the local Totem Pokémon, but was soon taken away by . After hearing about the Totem Pokémon from Olivia, and traveled to Brooklet Hill as well. There, they encountered a master fisherman, who offered them his guidance and help in their search for the Totem. Soon enough, Lana was able to hook up the Totem Pokémon, a , which she proceeded to battle with her . Thanks to Ash dealing with Wishiwashi's ally and Popplio learning , Lana was able to defeat the Totem Pokémon, earning herself a Waterium Z as a reward. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Brooklet Hill first appeared in True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill. Lana took there so that the latter could battle the Totem Pokémon causing havoc in the area. There, Sun met and befriended a wild that he decided to name Quarter. Sun asked Quarter to lead him to where the Totem was, only to waste several hours being led to the wrong Pokémon. Angered by this, Sun's tries to attack Quarter, causing it to get scared and flee. Shortly after, a school of Wishiwashi begin to circle around Sun before leaping out of the water in their School Form, revealing to Sun that Quarter and the other Wishiwashi were the Totem the entire time. With the help of Cent, Sun battled the Totem Pokémon. By having Cent attack Quarter, the Wishiwashi in control of the School Form, Sun caused the Totem to be reverted back into its component Solo Form Wishiwashi, defeating it and completing the trial. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Brooklet Hill in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Stadium|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=120/145|jpset=Alolan Moonlight|jprarity=U|jpnum=050/050|jpset2=GX Battle Boost|jprarity2=U|jpnum2=112/114|jpset3=Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box|jpnum3=011/020}} Trivia * The that the Totem calls knows , which Alomomola cannot learn. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=潺潺之丘 |zh_cmn=潺潺之丘 |da=Brooklet-bjerget |nl=Brooklet Heuvel |fi=Brooklet-kukkula |fr=Colline Clapotis |de=Plätscherhügel |it=Collina Scrosciante |ko=잔잔한물가언덕 Janjanhan Mulga Eondeok |no=Brooklet-åsen |pl=Wzgórze Brooklet |pt_br=Ladeira Brooklet |es=Colina Saltagua |sv=Brooklet Hill |th=เนินเขาสายธาร Brooklet Hill }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Trial sites de:Plätscherhügel es:Colina Saltagua fr:Colline Clapotis it:Collina Scrosciante ja:せせらぎのおか zh:潺潺之丘